Black Serene
by Xeno Angel Mira
Summary: The old and the New in different cercumstances. New Powers to controle, and new adventures, no original material.


Disclaimer: These are not my characters, never have been and blah blah blah, you know, so don't sue me for writing this story, because I have no money…and am not making any off of it, its purely for my amusement.  
  
  
  
The Crystal sparkling sky seemed somewhat gloomy today. It wasn't as bright as usual. Rini thought it might just be in her head though. Noticing the time, she then grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and hurried out. She couldn't be late again or Juno would kill her. She was constantly late. The wind wiped by her bare ears as she ran as fast as she could to the parking garage. She had just bought a new shimmering black motorcycle. She was involved with it. She squeezed on her shiny helmet and sped off into the busy traffic. Rini no longer lived on Earth to where she was born. She preferred the planet Mercury. Every planet was different, ran by their own queen. Ami still ran Mercury; it was an intellectual planet. Most people were scientist. Venus had beauty for her planet. They all had their own cultures. Rini had generally acquired all these cultures; she was very smart, pretty, strong, and strategic. She happily lived on Mercury with a few new and old friends. Serenity still ruled the Moon and Earth. Now she was raising new scouts and a new child of her own. Rini hadn't seen them in almost 20 years. Time had passed for others much slower than normal but for Rini it had changed even slower. Rini was about the age of 19. The new scouts were the children of the original scouts, but weren't the same ages. The oldest was 10. Rini finally arrived at the palace. She didn't know why Ami had called her, Juno and Para there, but was about to find out. Those 3 and Ami were the only scouts on the planet Mercury. They hadn't transformed in at least a few years. Everything was different from when they were younger . . . new planets had come into the galaxy, it was peaceful, and they lived on they're own income. She saw the large dark blue crystal palace come into view as she drew closer. Something wasn't normal; she knew it in her gut.  
  
She found herself standing before a large chamber like door next to Para and Juno. The door crept open, and there sat Ami in her gorgeous gown on the thrown at which she runs her plant. It wasn't surprising that there were computers in the room, more like monitors showing the plant and galaxy activity. It was similar to the one on Earth. Ami arose and stood before them. It then began . . .  
  
Rini- (Stepping forward) Madam, why have you called upon us? Is there some disturbance?  
  
Ami- (laying her hand on Rini's Shoulder) Small Lady, they are requesting your presence on Earth.  
  
Para- Why?  
  
Ami- I'm not exactly clear on that matter. There may be some disturbance but not one that I can sense yet.  
  
Rini- Will you be Joining us Ami?  
  
Ami- I would love to, but I must watch my kingdom. Tell my darling son I love him though. Someone should be there waiting on you when you arrive.  
  
Juno- aright when shall we go?  
  
Ami- As soon as possible.  
  
They all look at each other and then turn to leave.  
  
Ami- whatever it is be careful. Be sure to inform me aright?  
  
Rini- (Turns back around) Aright.  
  
They then leave for Earth . . . They find Saturn waiting on them at the gates of the Crystal Palace.  
  
Hotaru- Rini, Juno, Para . . . its great to see you again. Pluto, Mars, Uranus, and Vesta are also here. The others are busy watching over their planets, like Mercury I assume.  
  
Rini- Yes. What is the emergency? A new enemy?  
  
Hotaru- Do you feel it? (Points to a circular dark cloud in the sky.) I don't think its some invasion, but let the queen explain. (Turns and leads them into the gates)  
  
They come to the throne room where they see serenity and Darien sitting watching Serene (4 year old moon princess) playing with all the other tiny scouts, Diko (8 year old boy Mercury), Ninako (3 year old Female Venus), Raie (10 year old female Mars) and Haku (2 year old female Uranus). There was no Jupiter because at the moment she was currently pregnant with her baby boy. None of the other scouts had kids. Serenity arose from her seat and confronted the girls. Rini Received a hug from her mother then they got down to business. They followed the king and queen into the control room where they stood before 3 different monitors. All of them showed a dark cloud.  
  
Darien- (Points to the screen) You see this? It has formed outside the barrier of Earth and seems to be just sitting there.  
  
Serenity- we can't seem to get any examinations from it. It seems to appear around the location of the chibi chib scouts. It storms up when they're having a fight all the time. Maybe its some type of lifeform or something that's out for them at vulnerable times.  
  
Rini- So what are we supposed to do?  
  
Serenity- take the children back to their planets, they're not being trained at the moment, so it would be better if they went home.  
  
Juno- Ami will be very glad.  
  
Para- What good will that do though?  
  
Serenity- Well, we can allow them to be in the protection of the other scouts, plus it might give us some idea what this thing we're dealing with is.  
  
Rini- So then, lets get going. I'll take Haku back to Uranus.  
  
Para- I'll take Diko back to Mercury  
  
Juno- I'll take Ninako back to Venus.  
  
Hotaru- Well Rini, there is no need to take Haku because Haruka is already on this planet. She'll be picking her up later. Ray is also picking up her daughter a bit later, what I need you to do is to inform Lita. She might be interested to know what's going on since she is but one month away from her child's birth.  
  
Rini- (nods) OK (Walks off without saying good bye).  
  
Juno- (looks around to everyone cluelessly) what's wrong with her?  
  
Serenity- I have a better idea Para; how about you bring Ami back to help us with our investigation.  
  
Para- Aright (bows and leaves to bring back Ami)  
  
Rini finds Lita in the middle of eating one of her delicious meals that she never lost her touch cooking. She seemed happy at seeing the long red haired slender girl walk in.  
  
Lita- (stands) Small Lady! What are you doing here? I'm glad to see you!  
  
Rini- (hugs the overly large soon to be mother) I'm sorry that this isn't a social call. There has been an incident on Earth that my mother has asked me to inform you on.  
  
The two sit down and discuss the incident that's been happening. Lita seems to show a lot of interest in the subject. She informs her that it has something to do with the chibi chibi scouts. By the end of the day Lita insists that Rini stay the night and take her back to Earth the next day when she returns. Rini find no problem in this request, it made her glad that Lita was coming to investigate, maybe everyone would eventually get back together again.  
  
  
  
The throne room doors flew open and there stood Lita and Rini. Mercury,who had just recently arrived and Serenity, Juno, Para, Rei, Hotaru, Darien, Haruka, Setsuna, and Vesta confronted them with greetings. Immediately they got down to business.  
  
  
  
Jupiter- You have any leads?  
  
Mercury- (Turns to the screen) The children are now separated and surprisingly as you can see the dark clouds have dispersed.  
  
Uranus- should we examine the children?  
  
Darien- Good idea. (Picks Serene up and carries her off).  
  
Serenity- could you help him Ami?  
  
Mercury- Sure (walks after Darien)  
  
Jupiter- (takes a seat)  
  
Serenity- Don't worry, there is no signs of a threat so far.  
  
Rini- (walks out)  
  
Everyone doesn't notice, they are busy.  
  
Rini comes to the fountain were she slumps over in a great deal of pain. Soon after, she gives in to the pain and passes out.  
  
The day darkens and turns into night. The results of the tests come back and all of the scouts gather around to all check it out. Rini awakens several hours later as the rising sun glistens off the crystal. The pain has now died down. Rini takes a look at her reflection in the splashing water of the fountain and sees that her appearance seems somewhat different. Her hair has changed a shade darker. Also her facial features reminded her of a ruthless killer, no longer the inecent girlscout, almost like wicked lady. This exhausts her and she slumps back down into the sitting position against the fountain. She felt something digging to get out of her, some power that she had once craved, a dark power. It was the same power that emanated from the chibi chibi scouts in training, she could feel it. Rini was loosing control over this new power and had almost let it escape. She stood up with the little strength that she still obtained struggling to make it to the throne room where everyone is huddled over the playful children, while examining the test results. As Rini enters, the children all stop playing and fix their attention on the limping girl, causing everyone else to turn that way also. Everyone in the room can now since the different type of power showing through her eyes as a dark black in the young girl.  
  
The tests from the children had shown that this new generation had very different powers from the original generation. This fact didn't worry them too much, but why a dark cloud formed when they got irritated still puzzled them. They were going to have to be careful, these powers seemed to be very violent and dangerous, and no one knew how to control it. From what they saw in Rini, she also possessed a much more progressed power in her.  
  
Serenity- Dear Rini, what's come over you?  
  
Rini- (holding her aching head) what? Nothing.  
  
Ami- why is this happening now? Its also occurring in you isn't it Small Lady?  
  
Rini- (squints while still holding her head) Just a change in power, I mean, same thing happened to your generation.  
  
Serenity- no, it happened to my mothers, before her, things were very dark, its just the change that's bound to happen. Hotaru and Pluto are from that generation arnt you two?  
  
Hotaru- Yes, all of us outer scouts are from that period.  
  
Rini- aright nothing to worry about.  
  
Setsuna- wrong, you are going to change.  
  
Rini- No kidding. Those dark clouds are our transformation blankets, your Earth shield won't allow such magic in. We are harboring power that has nothing to support it but our regular bodies. That's very dangerous. Our bodies are trying to transform but can't support it, I just know it. Please let the shield down.  
  
Darien- But Rini, that's too risky  
  
Rini- ITS RISKY IF YOU DON'T! (throws both hands on her head and drops to the floor in pain)  
  
The children start screaming and crying. Darien hurries over the valve and lets the shield down. Immediately black gusts fly through the crystal palace and into the throne room where the gusts immediately enters the bodies of the young scouts, Rini, and the soon to be mother 'Lita'. Their transformations then begin to take place. Lita remains normal. Rini is the first to finish and appears in a dark strange outfit. Her colors are red and black. Her black boots reach a little higher than her knees. Her skirt seems very short, but has slits on each side, revealing a lot. A Japanese symbol appears on the front with the meaning black moon. The others have cute skirts on that reach their knees. Rini's hair is down and reaches almost to her feet. Several earrings occupy her all the way up her ears. The others just gaze at her.  
  
Rini- (flutters her hair) this is much better, I'm a lot stronger than the other me.  
  
Ami- it seems that each generation gets stronger with each change.  
  
Serene- (tougs on Rini's boot)  
  
Rini- (Bends down and picks her little sister up with big hazel eyes and black hair with pigtails that would match a 4 year old) I guess I should be the one to train you or something shouldn't I?  
  
Serenity- I don't think that's a good idea. She's too young for battle, you started when you were 10 or so, weren't you? And still that was just a little too young.  
  
Rei- learning how to control her powers at a young age isn't that bad of an idea though.  
  
Setsuna- Yes, she needs extra time to learn.  
  
Serenity- Aright, whatever, I'm leaving her with you Tinny Rini.  
  
Rini- What?! I didn't say that! I can't take care of a child!  
  
Serenity- (gives a big smile) sure you can . . . I did it when you were sent into the past.  
  
Rini- (outraged) NO YOU DIDN'T, YOUR MOTHER DID! YOU COULDN'T TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!  
  
Darien- (busts out laughing)  
  
Rei- (holding back a grin) She's got you there Serena . . . meatballhead.  
  
Serenity- (gives a pouty face) you haven't called me that since we were young.  
  
Rini- (starts walking outside with Serene in her arms)  
  
Serenity- (waves) Don't hurt my baby!  
  
Rini- (waves) I'll try (giggles evilly)  
  
Hotaru- (pats serenity on the shoulder) don't worry, she'll look after her.  
  
Serenity- (sighs) I know . . . They're both gone from me again, in training. Maybe we should take our own advice and start training again, I mean, the scouts arnt old enough to defend us.  
  
Vesta- not a bad idea.  
  
Ami- you think we can still do it?  
  
Haruka- (shouts) Yeah! Why not?!  
  
Serenity- (jumps in the air) Aright!  
  
They then decide to transform and start training immediately. This brings back old memories, and they all agree that they cant see how they ever so long without fighting. Most of the scouts were already transformed, but in their strong outfits for fighting. They spend all day training. They find these actions fun and exciting. 


End file.
